What should and shouldn't be
by SaskiaWillow1201
Summary: Taelor Lyrics wakes up to find the home and earth she knew before has completely changed. Being in Stasis pod for thirty three years, she finds that there are aliens now living in this planet. How long can she keep her past and secrets buried from everyone? Including the one she has started to fall for...


**What should and shouldn't be...**

_**okay this is my ff that I had wanted to do instantly after I saw the first episode of defiance, I will try to get a chapter in every week or two, since I have to see the rest of the episodes to know what I'm going to do...other than that enjoy!**_

I should have been born with dark brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. But instead I was born with white hair, white skin, and pale blue eyes.  
I was albino.  
Everyone said that I could've been pretty, if only I was more filled out than the anorexic stick was, if only I had got either my mothers dark brown hair, or even if I was blonde like my father. If only I wasn't so shy, like the quiet mouse I am. If only I wasn't so smart, and I was like all the other girls. I had all the best features from both of my parents, high cheekbones like my mother, a nose in-between my fathers aquiline one and my mothers small Asian one, my full lips, think Angelina Jolie's lips.

But if only, if only, if only.

I hated those two words, and hated the people that said it.

Even my parents did not like me, not long after I was born, they tried again for a more perfect child, my sister.  
She was perfect, she was a replica of me, but with dark hair and dark eyes. She got all their attention, while I was ignored. She got the best, while I was supposed to make do with nothing.  
I tried being the older caring loving sister, but she would just put me down, would say cruel things to me. She would blame things on me, and my parents would believe her.

It was when I was thirteen that they sent me away, the government had introduced a special school, for those that were gifted. It was boarding school, so my parents jumped at the opportunity of ridding me. To say that I was sad was an understatement.  
The special school, was yes challenging they taught us maths and sciences, English, and history. But in P.E we were taught how to fight, all sorts of mixed martial the most weird of all was the health check ups. Each time I was given some sort of shot. They did this every two months. They said it was to make sure that we were all healthy, and that we should be privileged to have this sort of health care.  
Then after a year it was every month. It was then that I had realised I was stronger, even though I managed to stay quite anorexic, which they didn't like to much.  
My senses were heightened, but everyone was different, they were all given specific serums.  
I guess mine was to make my reactions quicker, faster, and agile. But just a little bit. Then after six months it was maybe every two or three weeks.  
It was when I was nearly fifteen that I was led away, they said it was another "check up", but instead I was taken on a different route, one underground. After going through the door, I could see a metal examining table with medical tools next to it. Bright lights shining on top of everything. The perfect place to do surgery. I then stopped walking with the guards that were with me and I panicked. I kicked and screamed on the top of my lungs.  
Then it went black.

When I came to, all I could feel was a searing throbbing pain on my lower back. It was when I sat up I noticed why I had the pain, and what they had done.

I had a tail.

A long thin white tail. Like a cats tail, but with no fur, just skin. The exact same as my skin colour. It was a bit longer than my legs. But I knew it was apart of me. I could move it, albeit clumsily though. It fascinated me, at the same time scared me.  
The next few years I learned how to use and control my new tail. It was useful and strong and over the years I grew to love it.

Im now eighteen. I still miss my family, but not much. I have adjusted to this life. Just waiting for what's in store next.  
I walked to my mirror and let my eyes travel my body. I had let my hair grow, as my mother had always kept it short around my ears when I was young, and it now hung around my thighs in silky strands. That was what I liked about my hair, it was long, very long. I always looked after it. I still held on to the childish fantasy that it made me feel like I was an elven princess. I smiled at myself.

I heard a knock my door, I turned around to my door as well as the rest of my small white room.  
"Yes..?" I called out. The door opened to reveal Nina, a short thirty-something woman that although I'd say young was getting early wrinkles and grey strands all through her brown hair. Instead of all the white we were given to wear she wore grey. She always had this fake smile on. Always a fake pretence of all is well and happy.  
"Come" was all she said and stood waiting for me. I followed her down the white hallways seeing a few others being escorted as well to different places. We stopped at a door and then Nina turned and nodded at one of the guards next to me.

In a split second I had a needle in my neck and started to feel the effects of it washing over me. Within ten seconds everything went black.

I woke feeling groggy, the effects of the injection wearing off. I looked around and realised I was in a metal box like container, like a a small window in front of me, I could see scientists at work doing something and beyond them, many more pod like containers. Some with people sleeping in it already.

They were going to put us in some sort of hyper sleep, suspended animation. Then gas came out of the sides of the pod, I didn't want to breathe it in. But the gas that enclosed around me was warm yet cold. It made me feel sleepy, and I let a breath in. And let the world melt away, my worries melt away, and fade into black.

Again.

I could feel my body, sort of, it was tingling. I was on a bed. A hospital bed.  
I opened my eyes, only to get a bright light instead. I closed them, then tried again. This time letting my eyes adjust to the lighting. Looking around I was in a sort of hospital. A small one though. I sat up the feeling of my muscles getting less and less numb. I could hear people, as if they were leaving.  
"Freakin deadbeats..." I heard someone say. They were walking toward me. So I stayed where I was waiting for them. Then in walked a woman that was bald and grey and pale, her ears looked like it melted into her head. An alien was all I could think off.  
"Oh good, your awake." She said to me. Normally if I had a weapon on me I would fight. But seeing as I had no idea where I was and had no weapon on me I did what any other person would do.

Be absolutely petrified. I screamed. Loudly.

"Hey calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" She said moving closer and trying to calm me down. I stopped and sat there rigid. "Wha..what are you?!" I managed to say. She looked at me calmly. "I don't know how long you were in that stasis pod, but you don't know anything about the Votans that came here, to Earth." I just shook my head, but I had a pretty good guess that she was one of these Votan aliens. I wasnt sure if I was still on Earth. It didnt look the same. I started to try to calm myself down though. She didn't look like she was going to hurt me. But I was still pretty freaked by all of this, but I was also pretty sure that she was a doctor, so she wouldn't have hurt me.

"The Votans came to earth in 2013, it's now 2046, now, the Votans are made up of a few different species. Me I'm a indogene, then you have a Castithan, Irathient, Liberata, and Sensoth. There is another and they are enemies, the Volge." She said, I nodded taking it all in. "Okay...soo your..an alien.." I was accepting of this new information. I don't know why, most people wouldn't believe it, but I wasn't most people.  
"Yes" she said and smiled at me." Look your going to have to see the mayor about where your going to stay and do around here." She said to me. "You can go now if you want. Your healthy as can be. Though I would say you have to eat more." She said while looking me up and down.  
"Hey, how was I found, the last thing I remember was being put into a pod." I asked her.  
"The scanners picked up on a sort of transmission, which they tracked to your pod, they then brought you here, they said there was more pods which had people, but they were dead and had been for a long time. They were pretty surprised though, especially when they saw you had a tail. Though your human.." A small frown entering her face then disappeared. "Anyway, never mind that, you go see the mayor and..oh here you probably need these." She went to a desk and picked up a pair of white lace up boots from the floor behind it, and gave them to me. "They should fit you."  
"Thanks" I said taking them and putting them on over my white leather pants. I got up and after getting directions and saying goodbye I left for the mayor.  
The mayor had a pretty small discussion. It was simple, I would stay in a hotel, and she would pay, until I got a job and could afford to pay for myself. She also explained which aliens were which, describing what they looked like.

I was now outside, as everyone gathered to see the mayor give her speech, about a celebration that was commencing today. I didn't really pay attention, as I was more looking around at the many different aliens.  
Behind the mayor on her left were a few Castithans.  
A pretty female, a male and a younger male, maybe my age. The female and the male looked together, while the younger male next to them could be there son. He was good looking. Looking like a teenage rebel. His shoulder length hair dyed black, but you could see the white blonde at the back underneath.  
The speech didn't last long and then I was left not knowing what to do.  
So I explored.

I explored for hours meeting many people, alien and human alike, who stopped to get a better look at me, since I was albino. I kept my tail hidden though I didn't want to cause too much attraction.  
It was dark now, the sky going its usual reddy orange colour to dark blue.

Up ahead I could hear music playing, a bit like a club. I went in seeing many Castithans dancing. Probably for the armistice day, their dancing was very different. It was graceful, with beautiful sweeping movements. I would've loved to join them but I did not know how to dance like them and if I were to dance amongst them, I'd probably look like a fool. So I just stood there mesmerised by their movements.

"You going to join in dancing?" I turned to meet the voice that had spoken to me, and to find it was the same young male Castithan that was sitting behind the mayor while she gave her speech. He smiled at me. "No..I'm afraid i'll just embarrass myself." I said back to him and turned to face the dancing crowd. I saw him in the corner of my eye move next to me. "I'm Alak Tarr by the way." He said to me. I faced him looking into his pale violet eyes. "I'm Taelor Lyrics, nice to meet you. I saw you sitting behind the mayor with the other two Castithans. Do you...know them?" I asked him, awkwardly. It was a bit hard, talking to aliens, since they are from another planet. It was like I was being tossed into a new world having to learn a whole new set of mannerisms.

"Yes, they're my parents." He said looking at me."Ah I had a feeling they might be." I replied.  
"Your new around here." He stated. How did he know anyway, did everyone know. "And how do you know that?"  
"A few know that someone was found in a stasis pod, in a secret underground place, that they were the only survivor, and that person happened to be...albino?...and female. Is that you?" Of course he already knew it was me. I was starting to wonder how much he knew, but I couldn't lie out of this one.  
"Yeah..that's me...an albino girl stuck in a stasis pod for thirty three years, its so different now. I'm used to seeing green grass and flowers with lots of trees. And now it's just red and brown dust." He looked at me with a bit of confusion when I said albino. I don't think he understood what I means

"Albino, I'm not actually sure on what that really means, and you've seen trees, grass, what's it like?" I was shocked, hasn't he seen trees or grass, flowers. "Well, albino means no colour. I have no skin colour, well not much of it anyway, no hair colour, that's why it's white, and my eyes, pale blue." I said to him, I could tell he understood then. "But on to the other thing. Have you never seen trees, grass, flowers, any greenery at all?" He just shook his head. "Not much of it anyway, unless you count the forest. Which looks quite dead." I laughed at that I had seen a bit of the forest and yes it did look dead. "It was..." I sighed before continuing. "It was beautiful." I didn't feel like going into whole new discussion of it, since I was a bit tired.

"You sure you don't want to dance?" He asked me. "Mmmmm..."  
"Come on...I'll dance with you." He said, then I finally gave in. "Okay." I said then I went into the crowd dancing looking out of place with my skipping and faster movements. I watched as Alak came up in sweeping graceful movements, and taking my hands, pulling me along with him. It sent tingles going up and down my back from the contact. My face was blushing like a tomato, while heart pounded wildly. He kept me close twisting me around so that my back was towards him and his arms around mine, moving them for me.  
I felt happy, weird that I was with an alien. But happy. My first day. Most wouldn't have been and acted like me. I even surprised my self on how I acted. But I wanted to enjoy the moment. Which was broken when someone yelled out.  
"Hey! why are you hanging around a Castithan!"

**_okay pls review, don't be shy:) if you do I'll give you a cookie:)_**

**_Saskia_**


End file.
